


Is this okay?

by lookingforatardis



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Armie is a Tease, Filming, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Questioning Sexuality, Self-Acceptance, Timmy is Very Confident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 09:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17485541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookingforatardis/pseuds/lookingforatardis
Summary: Armie is, for all intents and purposes, perfectly straight. Timmy doesn't like labels, but he does like Armie. During filming, Timmy finds flirting with Armie to be a fun way to pass the time. And well, he doesn't exactly discourage it, and who could blame Timmy for wondering if his wandering hands and suggestive smirks mean something more?





	Is this okay?

**Author's Note:**

> I know i have like so many WIPs but I had this idea and it wouldn't go away and I couldn't stop writing this!!!! I hope you like it.

" _Timmy!"_ Armie huffed out a laugh as Timmy practically leapt onto him, sprawling his body out and over Armie's on the too-small couch. "Tim!" he gasped, his laughter filling the room as Timmy placed featherlight kisses along his bare shoulders and held his hands down for a long moment before shifting so he was cuddled up to him.

"Hey, I missed you," Timmy said, smiling brightly when Armie pulled him closer so they wouldn't fall off the couch.

"It was like three hours," he laughed, pushing the hair back from Timmy's face.

"Yeah but it was a long three hours. I like filming with you more."

"You're just saying that because I'm pretty," Armie smirked.

"Eh, it doesn't hurt." Armie laughed and tickled Timmy's sides, the reaction so big that Timmy found himself falling off the couch and pulling Armie down on top of him. "Fuck, if I knew you'd end up on top—"

"Don't!" Armie laughed. "Oh my god, do not even finish that joke." His face was beaming though, and Timmy simply brought a knee up to rest against Armie's hip before he shifted off his body.

"I think you _like_ when I make jokes," Timmy teased, looking over at him. He smiled back before chuckling and looking away.

"Maybe. So what?"

"So I think it's interesting."

"Hmm," Armie nodded and glanced back. "You know I'm straight, right?"

"Yes, I know you think you're straight."

"Tim."

" _I_ _know_ ," he rolled his eyes and moved to stand.

"Hey, are we okay?" Armie asked from the floor, suddenly concerned.

"We're fine."

"Timmy—"

"Look, I… I know you are. I get it. I'm just teasing you."

"Okay," Armie nodded. "As long as you know it's teasing."

 

 

 

"So I was wondering…"

"Yes, Armie. I _will_ kiss you."

"Asshole," Armie laughs, reaching for Timmy to tickle his sides until he tapped out. "I know I don't have to ask," he winked, causing Timmy to lean in suggestively until Armie laughed loudly and gave him a peck.

"What did you wonder?" Timmy asked, smiling brightly as he sat down on a chair in hair and makeup.

"Luca gave us those notes the other day about the kiss—"

"Oh my god, wait do you really want to kiss?" Timmy turned, eyes wide and eager.

"Fuck you're adorable," Armie laughed, reaching over to mess with his hair. "I mean, kind of yeah. There just seems to be a lot of pressure for that scene."

"Yes, absolutely."

"It's our characters," Armie smiled, amused.

"Yeah, Elio and Oliver. I remember."

"Hmm, good," Armie chuckled before walking over to pull Timmy into a headlock to mess with his hair for a moment.

"So now?" Timmy asked breathlessly once released. Armie huffed out a laugh and shrugged.

"I guess, sure. We've got some time before Luca wants to start the next scene."

"Okay, let's go makeout."

"You're way too eager."

"I'm dedicated to my craft," Timmy teased, leading the way outside so they could rehearse.

"God, you're a handful is what you are. I didn't—not like that!" Timmy laughed and sat down with a broad smirk that made Armie actually blush.

"Hey, do you care if I tease you?" he asked suddenly. "Because I can lay off."

"No, it's fine, Timmy. I don't mind. Do your thing."

"Okay, just checking." Timmy took a deep breath as Armie sat down next to him and allowed himself a moment to stare at him, to take in the slight wave of his hair in the humid air, his red lips.

"It's actually kind of nice, you know?"

"What is?" Timmy asked, his hands folding in his lap.

"You, this. It's flattering," Armie smiled softly. Instead of answering, Timmy simply leaned forward to press his forehead against Armie's shoulder with a smile. Armie laughed quietly before nudging him back up. "Alright come on then. Kiss me you fool."

"Yes sir."

 

 

 

Timmy couldn't stop the wide grin on his face as Armie sung drunkenly against him, their bodies pressed together as Timmy's arms wrapped around Armie's neck, one of Armie's around his waist while the other held a bottle of wine close enough for them to take swigs from.

"You two will be the end of me," Luca laughed from where he sat.

"Oh, it's sweet, let them have their fun."

"Thank you, Michael!" Armie boomed, tickling Timmy's side with his fingers.

"Stop! Stopstopstop oh my god." Timmy's voice was slightly slurred, his fingers tight in Armie's hair as he tried to pull his body away from Armie's hand restlessly. The guilty fingers smoothed over Timmy's side and he sighed with relief, his lips smacking against Armie's neck before they broke out into a fit of giggles.

"Don't drink much more," Luca said with a small smile. "He can't hold it like you can, and he's drunk enough as is."

"I'm not!"

"Aw, yes you are but it's okay, you're a cute drunk," Armie mused, swinging them around in a small circle.

"Stop," Timmy smiled, eyes blissfully closed as he hung around Armie's neck.

"Alright, that's enough out of you two. Armie, take him upstairs. I don't want the two of you stumbling the streets."

"Gotcha," Armie laughed, tried to hoist Timmy up to no avail as he kicked his legs with laughter to stop him. "Okay okay, then walk, you dork."

They settled into a guest room of Luca's that they'd each stayed in before separately, but never together. Timmy collapsed on the bed instantly, his smile contagious as he watched Armie strip out of his shirt and shorts. "What?"

"Nothin'," Timmy mused, his eyes closing.

"Hm, yeah I'm sure it's nothing," Armie teased, climbing into bed with a kiss on Timmy's shoulder. "You going to sleep dressed?"

"You want me naked?" he asked, his eyebrows wiggling suggestively.

"Oh my god, you're such a goose." Timmy hummed and flipped over onto his back to yank his shorts off, kicking his legs until they were released. Armie, through his laughter, helped toss them off the bed and reached for his shirt to help him out of it.

"Why can't you be gay? Or bi? You could be bi." Timmy mumbled.

"Ah, look man. I'm sorry," Armie laughs, rubbing his back.

"S'okay, I've got time," Timmy sighed wistfully, reaching out to settle against Armie's chest before promptly falling asleep.

 

 

 

"What?" Armie asked, his eyes narrow as he observed Timmy's barely masked smirk.

"Hm? Nothing, nothing."

" _Okay_ ," Armie rolled his eyes and fought his own smirk. Timmy chuckled to himself and stretched his arms, his eyes wandering the room before settling on Armie. He stopped hiding the smirk when he caught Armie's attention and purposefully dragged his gaze down his tanned body and back up. "So are you this obvious with everyone you're attracted to or just me?" he teased, moving to sit on the bed.

"Why do you care, are you the jealous type?" Timmy asks, moving to stand between his legs, his fingers running through Armie's hair. He laughs a little when Armie clears his throat and looks away, his eyes anywhere but on Timmy.

" _Maybe_ ," Armie says, his gaze returning to Timmy with a hesitant smirk.

"Oh yeah? That why you don't want to see my scenes with Esther?" Armie laughs and shrugs, his hands moving to the backs of Timmy's thighs.

"Luca won't let me on set," he answers smoothly. Timmy nods and makes a face before biting his lip.

"Hey want to rehearse?"

"You know I know that you just mean makeout, right?"

"Yeah," Timmy nods, grinning as he sways from foot to foot.

"One of these days I'm going to let you makeout with me during breaks and you're not going to know what hit you."

"Is that a promise?" Armie barked out a laugh and threw his head back. The sight made Timmy grin with pride at making him so happy, or was it flustered? He couldn't tell these days. It seemed like every joke hit a little closer to home, every hint taken a little more seriously. He had started to wonder if perhaps Armie really _would_ cave, if all of this really was a show and the teasing and flirting was actually the truth.

_"Alright, places you two."_

 

 

 

"What's it like?"

"Hmm?"

"You know…" Timmy glanced over at Armie, a smirk forming on his lips. "Don't make me say it."

"Are you asking me what gay sex is like, Armie?" Timmy laughed.

"Okay, _no_ never mind."

"Aw, Armie! It's okay, you can ask me," Timmy said, trying to control his giggles as he turned towards Armie on his bed.

"You're just going to tease me!" Armie complained, looking back at Timmy with a barely concealed but definitely growing grin. "Stop!" he laughed, throwing an arm over his face.

"Oh my god, you're blushing!"

"I will fucking leave," Armie said when Timmy pulled his arm off his face, his body half hovering over Armie.

"Okay, okay. I can be serious," Timmy said, leaning back to sit on his heels. Armie shifted to sit up and took a deep breath.

"It's just because we're acting it out."

"Okay," Timmy nodded.

"I didn't want to know because—"

"It's okay, Armie. I understand."

"Okay…" Timmy watched him for a moment before smiling and reaching out to touch his chest, his fingers gripping the fabric gently.

"I don't really have much experience, you know," Timmy said. "I've only fooled around with guys."

"So you've never…"

"Nope." Timmy fought the blush he felt creeping up, focused instead on Armie's wandering gaze, and where it traveled, how it seemed to undress him slowly. "We could, you know." Armie's eyes snapped up to Timmy's in an instant, causing a fit of tense giggles to bubble up out of him. "Kidding."

"Jesus, Tim," Armie groaned. "That one was mean."

"Did you consider it?" Timmy asked, leaning forward. "Did it make you kind of excited?"

"Oh fuck, please don't do this," Armie laughed awkwardly.

"It's okay if you did."

"Of course you think it's okay if I did." Timmy watched him for a minute quietly before Armie groaned. "It's just because you're technically also Elio, okay!" Timmy bit back his grin and tried not to look excited at this reveal. "It's character bleed!"

"Yeah, absolutely," Timmy nodded, trying to encourage the honesty.

"Oliver would think about it a lot."

"Of course," Timmy said, his hands splaying out on his own thighs. "Elio did, too."

"Right," Armie nodded. The air grew thick around them and Timmy had to pinch his thigh to do something with the energy he felt building in him.

"Do you maybe want to practice? Just… you know?"

"Yeah, we could do that," Armie nodded slowly, his gaze blinking.

"The scene is just a lot of blocking, so we could try blocking with clothes on if that makes it easier for you."

"Probably best," Armie agrees, shifting closer.

"So I'd straddle you."

"Yeah," Armie breathed, his hands reaching out towards Timmy to steady him.

"No judgement, if anything happens, okay? It's character bleed," Timmy mumbles, his hands slipping into Armie's hair, giving Armie all the cover he needs to let go of his trepidations.

"Yeah, I know. It's acting."

"Exactly," Timmy nods, his blood warming in his veins as he leans down to brush his lips against Armie's. His response was immediate, his hands pulled Timmy's body closer as he deepened the kiss, the two forgetting to block anything as time passed between their heated bodies and staggered breaths.

"I need, I just need a second," Armie said after a while, his fingers pressed hard against Timmy's thighs as his eyes clenched shut. And Timmy could almost pretend that it was acting because Armie said _I think Oliver would get really carried away, you know?_ But the silence that followed, the grip of his fingers on Timmy's thighs, the pleading eyes he looked up at Timmy with—all these things made him doubt as he climbed off Armie's lap, watched him attempt to discretely adjust himself in his shorts, heard him come up with an excuse, and call ride to his apartment across town.

 

 

 

"You know, I don't think I have _ever_ felt this comfortable with a guy before," Armie said into the silence.

"Yeah? Even now?" Timmy asked, his eyes slipping down to Armie's bare torso on the bed, down towards the place where the blankets hid their true state of undress.

"Yeah. Is that weird?" Armie was staring at the ceiling, but Timmy's silence prompted him to look over. Caught staring, Timmy smiled sheepishly and reached out to skim his fingers on Armie's shoulder before dropping. Under any other circumstance, he'd just rest his head on his shoulder. Given their nakedness, he wasn't sure how that would be received, though.

"I don't think it's that weird."

"Even if you're into guys and I'm not?" Timmy sighed and shrugged, found it harder to _not_ lean against him than stay put. Somehow, he feels like it's easier to be playful when they're touching, like it lets Armie in on the flirting without having to voice it all the time. He shifts to press his nose against Armie's bicep before snuggling against his arm, careful to keep his lower half a safe distance from Armie's so he doesn't scare him off.

"Well I guess that depends on why you feel comfortable with me when we're both naked," Timmy said.

"Does the naked thing have to play a role?"

"Considering we are, I'd say yes."

"Can't I just like being near you?" Timmy's heart clenched in his chest. _He's straight_ , he told himself. _He's straight, he's married, he's a father, he's straight._

"You can like that…."

"But…"

"Armie," Timmy laughed, scooting away from him so he could look into his eyes. "Do you really want me to answer you? Be honest." Armie stared at him for a moment before shrugging, his careful mask slipped over his features. "Okay," Timmy nodded. "I think if you're this comfortable while we're both naked, _in a bed_ , doing _this_ type of scene, it might mean something."

"You think I'm gay."

"I didn't say that."

"But you think me being comfortable means—"

"Could mean any number of things. I'm just saying that yes, a possible answer is that you feel comfortable being intimate with men. Certainly it's not the only answer, however..." Timmy trailed off, his voice shaking slightly. He wasn't used to being the one with experience, the one with any sort of voice of authority on _anything_.

"What if I just think you're cool and you put me at ease? That's okay."

"Yes, Armie, that's okay," Timmy nodded. Because he couldn't get his hopes up every time and it was becoming more difficult to tell when Armie was joking and when he was serious about this curiosity of his.

 

 

 

"Stop it."

"Stop what?" Timmy laughed, his arms folding over his chest.

"Enjoying this so much," Armie muttered, rolling his eyes as he sat back against the wall. He smiled up at Timmy and laughed quietly. " _Stop_."

"I'm not doing _anything_."

"You're thinking things."

"Oh, and what exactly am I thinking, Armie?" Timmy teased, his toes nudging Armie's thigh. Armie set his jaw and tried not to smile, his façade slipping. "What, you can't even say it?"

"See, I knew you were thinking things—"

"You're pretending to give me a blowjob, pardon me for having an imagination."

"Oh Jesus Christ, man," Armie laughed, covering his face.

"Hit a nerve?" Timmy bit his lip and not so secretly hoped Armie would be blushing when he emerged from his hands.

"Fuck you," he mumbled before dropping his hands to his thighs and leaning back against the wall to stare up at Timmy. "Just give me whatever pointers you're already thinking about so Luca doesn't make us do this a dozen times.” Timmy stared at him for a moment, his smirk growing as he contemplated his move.

He'd begun questioning Armie's teasing, the playful demeanor he took on around Timmy regardless of who else was present. "Stand up," he said, motioning for Armie to get up.

"What are you— _Timmy_ , the fuck?"

"You can have me explain this or Luca. Choose," Timmy said, his knees hitting the floor as he looked up at a sufficiently flustered Armie.

"You," he mumbled, a hand running through his hair.

"What's wrong?" Timmy asked, hiding his smile as his hands ran up Armie's legs.

"Tim, please. Just show me how to make it look real." Timmy stared at him for a long moment, his hands on the backs of Armie's knees. He could see color rising on his neck, his weight shifting.

He was uncomfortable, a crushing thought after Timmy had learned Armie felt more comfortable with him than he anticipated. _Must have pushed too far._ He smiled and stood, patted Armie's cheek. "You know what? I'm sure you're a complete natural. I don’t think I have any pointers."

"Yeah, okay," Armie rolled his eyes, a smile forming on his lips.

"Just don't be afraid to _really_ lean into it," Timmy said, his fingers thumbing at one of Armie's shirt buttons before turning to walk over to Luca to give Armie some space.

 

 

 

" _Teeemmmyyyy_ ," Armie sung out, walking into the living room of Luca's home where Timmy was plucking away at the keys after dinner. Timmy smiled big and turned to look at him, held out a hand for him when he approached the piano. Armie pulled Timmy into an embrace on the piano bench, his head resting comfortably on top of Timmy's.

Timmy had long learned not to question this side of Armie, to simply lean and enjoy it while it lasted. He turned his head to kiss Armie's collarbone before letting his arms wrap around Armie's waist. "You tired? Want to go?"

"Yeah, it's getting late. Luca told me to find you," he answered, his lips pressing to the top of Timmy's head.

"Want to stay at mine?"

"Yeah, I don't want to bother anyone to take me to my place and I'm a _little_ buzzed."

"You are?" Timmy feigned shock.

"Shut up," he laughed, squeezing Timmy to his chest tighter before letting go and pulling them both up.

"Are you gonna hold my hand?" Timmy smiled innocently, swaying on his feet.

"Of course!" Armie grabbed his hand in both of his and started walking them out to say goodbye to Luca before leaving.

There was a party gathering on the streets, but Armie didn't want to join when Timmy asked. Any other night, Timmy might have ditched him. But this was clingy Armie, and clingy Armie didn't make many appearances—Timmy had to relish in the affection when it was given.

Armie teased him when he found his hoodie tossed half inside out on Timmy's bed inside his apartment. "You _do_ sleep in my clothes!"

"I never denied I did that," Timmy said, grabbing a glass of water for him as he stripped down to his boxers and pulled his own hoodie on. "Don't—you're going to be too hot when we get into bed."

"I thought I was _always_ hot," Armie said with a smirk as he walked over to Timmy, his arms circling his waist.

"Yes, well. Hotter than normal," Timmy laughed, his eyes rolling.

"Are you gonna kiss me goodnight?" Timmy's laughter died on his lips, his heart seizing painfully in his chest. "I'm just kidding," Armie smiled, his head leaning down against Timmy to pull him into a hug.

"Good one," Timmy mumbled, his heart barely recovering before Armie was humming, his hands skimming along Timmy's back. "I would, you know. Kiss you goodnight."

"I know," Armie mumbles. "If I were gay I'd let you." Timmy bit his lip and tried to keep his breathing steady.

"Drink some water, I'm going to change. We need to sleep," he told Armie with a sad smile when he pulled away. Armie grabbed his hand and smiled softly when he turned back. He tugged his hand a little closer and kissed him, a short peck against his lips, nothing really, before taking the water Timmy had gotten and walking over to the bed, leaving Timmy standing alone, staring, lips tingling.

 

 

 

Armie lounged out on the grass, Timmy's head on his stomach as they both looked up at the clouds. Timmy's arms were spread out on either side of him, his fingertips moving to brush against Armie's shoulder. "So if you come to visit me in LA…"

"You mean _when_ , right?" Timmy smiled, tilting his head to glance at Armie's face.

"Yeah, when. It might be weird for you—I'm not really like this with my other friends so that might be kind of weird."

"Like this? You mean you don't often lay in the grass with your half naked friends?" Timmy teased, sitting up to stare at him.

"Shocking, I know," Armie laughed.

"I'm kind of like this with my friends," Timmy admitted. "Not to this extent but… I can be pretty affectionate."

"I'm not at all surprised." Timmy brushed his fingers over Armie's chest with a small smile as he met Timmy's gaze. "Hey Tim?"

"Yeah?"

"It's okay…right? That I enjoy this? Being here with you?"

"Of course it's okay," Timmy answered, his hand pressing flat against Armie's heart.

"No, I mean…" He covered Timmy's hand with his own. "I like _this_."

"So do I."

"Does this make me… Liking this, _you_ …" Timmy shifted to run a hand over Armie's hair when he realized Armie didn't have the words to continue.

"It doesn't have to mean anything, Armie."

"But it might?"

"Yeah, it might. And if it does, then we can talk about that," Timmy said, pulling his hands back into his lap.

 

 

 

"You alright?"

"Hmm? Yeah I'm good," Timmy smirked, his eyes on Armie's when he moved towards him. "What?" he chuckled, Armie's hands tickling his sides as he approached, Timmy laughing breathlessly and grabbing his biceps to stop him, his lips falling on the tanned skin of Armie's neck before they parted.

"You just seem spacey," Armie said after, leaning against the opposite wall.

"I guess."

"You _guess_?" Armie's eyebrows shot up as he made another move towards Timmy, thwarted only by Timmy's hand on his chest to keep him at bay. "So something _is_ wrong."

"Nothing's wrong, Armie." He smiled as he said it, his hand toyed with the fabric under his fingers a moment before he pushed off the wall and walked away from him and towards the little break area they had set up with snacks and water. Armie trailed behind him and rested his hand on the small of his back when he leaned around him to grab an apple.

"You want to grab dinner after this?" he asked between bites.

"Um… yeah, sure."

"Tim, seriously."

"Nothing's wrong," Timmy laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. He glanced over at Armie and rolled his eyes when he saw his expression. "Calm down," he mumbled, walking over to wrap his arms around Armie, his face pressed against his neck.

"Hmm, much better," Armie teased, his body relaxing as he rests his head against Timmy's. "I love you, you know that right?"

"Yeah I know." Timmy tried to pull back, but Armie tightened his hold and landed a playful kiss on the side of Timmy's face before letting him slip away. "Gross, that apple made you sticky," Timmy laughed, rubbing his cheek with mock annoyance.

"I thought you liked it when I kissed you! God, you've been faking it the whole time, I should have known."

"Stop," Timmy laughed, pushing Armie away with a small smile.

"Hey." Timmy glances up and finds Armie serious again. "You can tell me, whatever it is."

"Yeah, I know."

 

 

 

Timmy watched Armie cross the room to talk to Luca, his ass a little too snug in the shorts they put him in for the day. He watched him laugh and hug Luca before turning to walk over to Timmy. "Hey you."

"Hey," Timmy smiled, his arms stretching out to pull Armie into a hug when he got close enough. His eyes slipped shut when Armie sighed and pulled him closer, his arms rubbing up and down Timmy's back. "Feels good," Timmy mumbled, his head adjusting on Armie's shoulder. "You smell good, are you wearing something?"

Armie's chest rumbled with a quiet laugh and he scratched Timmy's back gently. "Just me."

"Oh. Fuck." Armie laughed a little louder and playfully nudged Timmy's shoulder with his chin, causing his shoulders to scrunch up.

"Are we good?" Armie asked softly after a moment.

"Of course?" Timmy wanted to pull back to look him the eyes, but Armie's hold was tight, his thumbs rubbing absentminded circles on Timmy's back. "Armie?"

"It feels like you're pulling away." Timmy swallowed, knowing Armie didn't mean right now.

"I just think maybe some distance might be good."

"What if I don't want distance?"

"Armie," Timmy sighed, his eyes closed as he tightened his hold around Armie's neck. "It's starting to hurt me."

"What is? I can stop whatever it is, I don't want you to pull back."

"No, Armie. _You_. This thing with us. It's… there are so many mixed signals and it's messing with my head. Like right now, you're touching me and holding me in a way that you yourself once told me you'd never done with another guy, and this is so innocent, Armie. There's stuff that's happened that shouldn't happen if you really are straight and happily married and I know you know what I mean."

Armie pulled away at last and started at him, his expression vulnerable and perhaps even fearful. "I told you—"

"I know what you fucking told me," Timmy mutters, shaking his head. "This isn't about what you told me. This is about what you're _showing_ me. I know you _say_ you're straight, Armie. I hear you, I _really_ do. But you grab my ass, you sleep in my bed, you kiss my neck, you tease me back and initiate this half the time and tell me that you feel more comfortable with me than any other guy and I'm trying to remember that you said you're straight, Armie. But fuck at a certain point I have to wonder if actions speak louder than words. The fact that you never bring your wife up as a defense mechanism when I try to kiss you, that's a whole other problem. It's always _I'm straight_ and then you'll pull me into a hug and tell me if you liked guys this would be different, you'd kiss me or something. But then _you kiss me_ , Armie! You do the things you say you would do." Timmy was near frantic by the time he stopped and his hands shook violently. "And if you really are straight and happily married then I'm fucking happy for you, man. But I need to process a little, okay? Because I have a feeling this isn't going to change between us and if it's going to be a platonic thing then I need to catch up to that mindset before I get worse."

"Before you get worse?"   
"Before I'm so in love with you that I can't get over you without ruining this," Timmy said, his arms dropping to his sides. Armie nods once and looks around them.

"So… what now?"

"I don't know, Armie," Timmy sighed. "Elizabeth will be here tomorrow, I guess we just… figure out what our new normal is when she's around and go from there."

"What if I don't want a new normal? What if I like _this_ normal?"

"Do you want _me_?" Timmy asked quietly. Armie couldn't meet his eyes.

"I don't know."

"Then I can't entertain that thought right now, Armie." Timmy watched him carefully, saw the twitch of his lips and the crease in his forehead. "I would be so happy to talk to you about what you're feeling, Armie. But I can't do that if you're afraid to acknowledge it."

"I know," he murmured.

"I'm here, you know? I'm here for you."

"Yeah," he nodded. Timmy could only watch as he seemed to compose himself and turn towards Timmy with a tight smile. "Yeah, I know."

 

 

 

Timmy opened the door to his room and sighed when he saw Armie on the other side with a sheepish smile.

"Where's your entourage?"

"They're sleeping. Well Harper is, I think Elizabeth is talking to her family or something."

"Hmm."

"Can I please come in?" Timmy stared at him for a moment before nodding and moving aside for him to enter. "Can we talk about it?" Timmy froze, the door still half open, his body growing cold and numb with uncertainty. He didn't want to assume.

"Talk about…"

"You know what."

Timmy swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded slowly as he locked the door and turned around, his body leaning against the door as he stared at Armie. "Okay."

"I've never felt like this," Armie starts. "I thought it was just you, maybe it is just you."

"What do you mean by _this_ Armie?"

"You know."

"No, I need you to say it." Armie clenched his jaw and wandered around the room before turning back to look at Timmy who still stood frozen at the entrance.

"I like you," he whispered. "In a way that makes this really complicated."

"In a romantic way?" Timmy asked, tried to keep the hope out of his voice.

"Yes," he nodded. "Among other ways."

"Okay," Timmy breathed, pushing off the door to walk over to him.

"But I don't think I've ever felt this way for a man."

"You don't think, or you know?"

"I—fuck, Timmy. You don't know my family, it wasn't an option, I have no idea what the answer to that is."

"Okay, okay," Timmy nodded, rubbed his arms, tried to sooth him from his sudden outburst. "It's okay if you don’t know, I'm sorry."

"I just want you," Armie said, voice breaking. " _Fuck_."

Timmy's eyes welled up and he had to catch his breath before he could respond. "I want you, too."

"Not just, not tonight. I mean, I _want_ you. More than this. I want this and more than this, I don't make any fucking sense."

"I know exactly what you mean," Timmy nodded. "I feel the same."

"I'm married—I have to talk to her about this."

"Okay," Timmy nodded, eager, heart racing out of his chest now that he finally had a reason to truly believe.

"I think I might be in love with you, Timmy," Armie whispered, his hands lifting to hold Timmy's face as he moved closer. "Like actually in love."

"Yeah?" Timmy smiled, his eyes watering. "I'm definitely in love with you," he said, leaning in to brush his lips against Armie's.

Armie kissed him, his lips pressing forcefully against Timmy's over and over again until they were both breathless and stumbling towards Timmy's bed. "I shouldn't," Armie mumbled, hands shaking. Timmy groaned but stepped back to give him space. "Not yet, I need to figure this out and then…"

"I get it," Timmy nodded. "Do you want to… stay? Though?"

"Yeah," Armie smiled, pulling Timmy back into his arms. "I want to stay with you forever."

 

 

 

"Hey so I was thinking…"

"Oh Lord, here we go again," Timmy laughed, walking across his small apartment to kiss Armie's cheek.

"Shut up, this is good, you'll like this." Timmy smirked and wrapped an arm around his neck to pull him into a quick kiss. "I think I decided."

"On…?"

"A label."

"What?" Timmy gasped, pulling back to look at Armie. "I didn't think you'd ever want one."

"I think I need one. Just for my own reference, in my mind. I know you don't like them."

"I don't _not_ like them, I just think they don't work for everyone. But Armie! You chose one, what is it?"

"Bisexual, it feels right," he smiled, touching the corners of Timmy's smile with his fingers.

"Aw, cute. I love that it feels good for you," Timmy smiled, kissing him gently.

"Oh, it _always_ feels good for me."

"Armie," Timmy groaned, shoving him playfully.

"You make it too easy."

Timmy laughed and kissed him again, wrapped his legs around him when he started walking them back towards Timmy's bedroom with kisses all down his neck.

"I love you," Timmy smiled.

"Love you more."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm weak for confident Timmy can you tell lol


End file.
